All In a Day's Work
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Dancing for little kids? Slightly testing. Fighting killer demons? Easy as pie. All in a day's work. Inu/PT crossover. ONESHOT


MCD: *is dancing like an idiot to Daft Punk*

**~*~!~*~**

Kagome spun around at an incredible speed, never losing her balance or poise in her stance. Her tall, silver-haired partner watched with a calculating eye as he held her hand above her head, like her axis while she spun. The students watched in complete awe, even Rue and Fakir.

Suddenly she started revolving around the tall man as she spun, her one leg slowly coming up to bend at her hip, foot pointing inward, as if guarding her midsection. The taller platinum blonde had let go of her hand and was spinning -albeit much slower- as well, making small dips that would've tripped the other woman up if she hadn't swerved out of way.

Even though they sounded like a vicious act, it was all part of the routine. Kagome was spinning to a stop and Sesshoumaru was also slowing. When she had moved in front of him after her last rotation, he grabbed her by the waist while she was still moving and spun in the air with her. Her leg outstretched and the other tucked beneath her, it looked as if she was flying through the air.

They slowed eventually and she shifted, getting closer to his body as he lowered her. Her pose changed and her tucked in leg straightened, pointing to the ground, as the other one latched around Sesshoumaru's waist seductively.

They slowed to a stop in that pose and she was spun around one last time, him holding her hand above her, and her back was pulled tight to his chest. Her left foot was touching the ground and her right foot stretched past his body, and they both looked to the wall of the studio. It looked like it was a part of a dance from the Nutcracker.

Kagome's chest heaved slightly whilst the class jumped with applause, whistles and cries of admiration for both of them. Ahiru jumped up with Lillie and Pike in stunned awe and probably clapped the loudest for their stunning show. Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru to see that he had raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her. She snorted and relaxed from their pose and Neko's class took that as their chance to run up to them. Ahiru was the first of the class.

"W-wow, Misses Kagome! That was so fantastic! How do you do it? Did you compose that dance yourself? And you didn't even music! How long did you train for?" Ahiru babbled and Kagome laughed, bending down to meet her eye to eye. Ahiru blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry I ask so many questions. It's just-" she stumbled to explain her actions, but Kagome smiled knowingly and tapped her necklace.

"It's something magical." She said cryptically, and Ahiru didn't know if she meant her own prowess or if she sensed the power locked within her necklace. "I hope that you can one day realize what you must do to get to this level." Once again, Ahiru was puzzled. Did she mean her powers as Princess Tutu would aide her or was she just giving advice?

"Kagome," they heard a grunt from a few feet away. Kagome burst into laughter as many of the girls from the class touched his flowing long hair and attempted to braid it.

"Ok now clash, I think that ish enough. We don't want to inshult our gueshts now, do we? They come from a far away land and we wouldn't want to offend them in any way!" Neko-sensei interrupted, a glint coming to his eyes. A dark aura started to surround him.

"if you don't stop bothering them right now I'll have to… **force you to marry me!" **he shouted suddenly and all the girls screamed.

Out of the blue a hand came down and slapped him out of no where. The force of the hit was so strong it made Neko-sensei fly a few feet and land on the ground, unconscious, a red handprint on his face as his eyes swirled. Everyone gasped but Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes knowingly. Kagome glared at Sango as she glared at the offending animal accusingly.

Sango looked up and blinked at everyone's shocked stares.

"What?" she asked, holding up her hands in innocence. "if he doesn't want to get hit, them he shouldn't act like some freaking pedophile. Aren't cat years like, 7 years for every 1 human year? That's got to make him at least forty!" the girls of the class stared, frightened, at the twitching body of their superior. Holy crap… they'd never thought of that…

Miroku smiled next to her and rubbed his own cheek. "Ah, how I'm glad that's not me anymore… although I can still feel the sting." He shuddered and grabbed Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's bags, shouldering them. He rolled up the dark purple sleeves of his tight ballet shirt, still not having changed out of it, and walked outside to their horses and carriage. Sango watched him leave, mainly the lower half of his black tights-covered body.

Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to the students, winking at Ahiru. "Goodbye little duck!" she giggled and walked out the door with Sesshoumaru in tow. Sango snapped back into reality and handed out her fliers for their next show in town to the kids and followed her friend's paths out the door.

"Finally! Took ya long enough to get here." Inuyasha grumbled from his position at the front of the carriage and twisted the reins into his hand, the only one of them not actually doing ballet. Sango rolled her eyes and hopped into the carriage, sitting next to Miroku, who had a map of the town rolled out on the small center table.

"We can stay at this inn, here," he tapped a small spot on the map, "and we can wait until Princess Tutu finishes her quest and the shard leaves her form, here." He slid his finger along the map and circled the center of town. Kagome sighed.

"I wish Ahiru could keep the jewel shard, almost. I know it's our duty and all, but sometimes duty really does _suck_." She muttered and pet the sleeping Shippo's hair as he lay on her lap. The others nodded in agreement, except Sesshoumaru, choosing to remain unresponsive as Rin slept against his shoulder, tired from travel.

The carriage was brought to a shuddering stop and the dancers inside were jostled around.

"Hey guys! We've got company!" Inuyasha sang gleefully from outside and the four inside groaned. He got entirely too happy when they came upon some incarnation of Naraku and the Raven that he could beat up.

The four awake warriors inside jumped out of the carriage and took their positions as a demon raven cawed at them from the air, the village square uneasily empty. They all just smirked.

Dancing for little kids? Slightly testing. Fighting killer demons? Easy as pie. All in a day's work.

**~*~!~*~**

MCD: GLEE~! There are not enough Inuyasha/Princess Tutu crossovers, I'm tellin ya! I hope you enjoyed this one, though!


End file.
